


The Rise of Calamity Ganon

by Mia_Brooklyn232



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Affection, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Brooklyn232/pseuds/Mia_Brooklyn232
Summary: Revali take his sister to meet with the princess and the others and everyone falls in love with her
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Harth (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Kass (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Revali (Legend of Zelda) & Original Character(s), Scourge the Hedgehog & Original Character(s), Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Character(s), Teba (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Rise of Calamity Ganon

One beautiful morning Revali decided to tell his sister Crystal that they were going to hyrule castle today then as he was flying to rito village he thought about what was Zelda gonna say to him then he shook it off and landed on the landing then he went over to his home and walks in and sees that Crystal was not home so he went out to find her then he found her with another rito talking about different types of fabrics that the shop can do the Revali cleared his throat and spoke to the owner and then walked out with his sister in tow.

"Okay what do you want bro what's up" Explained the hybrid is confused at why her brother was taking her back home then he looks at her then he wanted to say something that he want to say to her. 

"Sis look i'm gonna go to the castle for a meeting and i was wondering if you wanna come along because i want to introduce you to them okay cuz i wanted to make sure that you'll be fine with them if that's fine with you" Explained her brother while his sister was standing there watching him talk about going to hyrule castle together she has never been outside of rito village at all she she nodded at his prepsol.  
Crystal was listening to her brother talk about that they were going to the castle then she thought about it and also that she will love being in the air again was magnificent she loved being in the air whenever her big bro is not around she tapped her bro on the shoulder then spoke to him saying that she'll go with him to the castle to go meet with the champions and the princess.


End file.
